


The Devils Brother Unedited, Unfinished

by WolfSilver13



Category: Lucifer TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSilver13/pseuds/WolfSilver13





	1. Introducing

Alone.  
Just as he had always been...he was grateful for the power he held, but he was beginning to believe that it was pointless trying to save her...to save Chloe.

Wolf roamed Hell, he was losing hope. He had been trying to save her for too long..but it didn’t feel that way, he would do the impossible for Chloe, he would travel time in order to stop her from dying in hers. Damn it! He didn’t even know why! 

He had created her, his father had ordered him to create a human girlfriend for his brother? But he himself had also fallen in love with her...but he didn’t want to hurt his brother. 

Unlike his siblings Wolf was caring and considerate despite what good it did him, you may have heard that Lucifer was the favourite child but no it had always been Wolf ever since he had been struck by lightning on that dark night and been cast as the Light-bringer. 

Ever since his father had created humanity, Wolf had watched upon them. He took care of them, however when his brother had been cast out that became a challenge. 

Wolf felt sorry for Lucifer and he was after all his favourite sibling, so he fled to Hell. He worked secretly in Hell, helping his brother every step of the way...it...had damaged him. However, his father rewarded him with his grasp over elements, and when he began to show reluctance in faith-his father gave him both a blessing and a curse, control over animals..the ability to talk to them and turn into them....and his own monstrous form of his werewolf self plus an equally monstrous pair of ‘devil eyes’. 

He however, accepted his punishment and then Hell broke loose. Wolf started showing signs of a severe short temper and his eyes were triggered to it. As his temper was a problem, he was banished from heaven and joined his brother as an outcast. 

He...lived in Hell and was fine...until his brother left home and fled to Earth..to the city of angels...to Los Angeles. Wolf grew restless as Chloe began being targeted by his other siblings because of her love for Lucifer. He was grateful for Mariel and Amenadiel helping out, but it was not enough...

Wolf walked into Lucifer’s new home. “What the Hell where you thinking brother! You can’t keep that child-“

Wolf was stopped mid sentence as Chloe strolled through, he stopped...dumbstruck, he tried not to stare at her but he failed. “Who are you?”, Chloe said “And why are you staring at me?”. 

She looked at him and his very built physique then she couldn’t stop a blush forming on her cheeks. She was blushing! This had never happened before! Lucifer walked in and froze, “Hello Wolf ”, he said firmly.

“Hello brother”, Wolf replied.

Chloe looked confused and asked, “He’s your brother? Now I see the resemblance”. 

Wolf thought ‘oh yeah I’m Lucifer’s half twin’. 

“Hello brother”, Wolf replied.

Chloe looked confused and asked, “He’s your brother? Now I see the resem Wolf tensed and let out a guttural growl as he smelled Daniel, he quietly thanked his very enhanced senses. He then asked “Lucifer will you be able to fly?”.

Lucifer grumbled,”I’d rather not but ok”.

Wolf replied,”Good, Chloe hop on my back”.

Lucifer gave him a sharp look and said,”Why yours and not mine”.

Wolf simply replied,”Because I’m stronger than you and I’d rather her have a swift ride after that intense fifteen hour labour”, he then added,”Don’t think I haven’t seen you fly”.

Wolf unfurled his wings and Chloe gasped. They were bigger than Lucifer’s! Wolf had wings at least 25 feet long, and they were making her blind as they were too damn bright! As the light dimmed she took a better look, they were beautiful! They had silver and gold feathers mixed in with the rest white and it also looked like diamonds incrusted in the beautiful piece of divinity. 

Chloe just stared and she had started to drool, Wolf looked at her raising an eyebrow. Lucifer watched as she quickly snapped out of it, but he still noticed.   
“Right, well... go get Angelus”, Wolf said to break the silence. 

Lucifer nodded and fled to the other room, as Wolf looked curiously at Chloe. “Hmmmm...”, He mumbled.

“What?”, Chloe said.

“Nothing...”, He replied. 

Lucifer quickly returned to the room with Angelus in his arms. “Right...do you want me to carry him too?”, Wolf asked.

“No I’ll carry him”, Lucifer answered.

Wolf swiftly...a little too swiftly, picked Chloe up from the floor as Lucifer unfurled his wings.

“You’ve done this before”, She said accusingly to Wolf.

“I have, okay Lucifer follow me”, He replied as Chloe gave him a confused look. 

Without a second passing, he started soaring through the sky whooping in joy. “I love flying”, He whispered, he then added,”We need to talk”. 

She looked into his dark,abyss-like eyes and nodded. 

Wolf flew her to a large building that looked like a mansion and she gaped at it. “Oh ,WOW!”, She shouted.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it”, Wolf whispered.

“It is”, She said. 

As it began to get cold, she cuddled against Wolf to get warm, and damn was he HOT! In mote ways than one...  
“Comfortable?”, Wolf purred with a smirk. 

Chloe felt a dark blush form on her cheeks once again, SHE HAD JUST MET THIS GUY AND SHE WAS BLUSHING! , and she was with Lucifer. She hoped he hadn’t noticed her blushing, remembering that Wolf was talking to her she swallowed hard and then said,”Very”. 

She looked at Wolf and saw the wide grin emerging on his face, as they landed at the large estate, she remembered that they hadn’t brought their belongings. She then said,”We didn’t pack anything”.

Wolf replied,”Don’t worry I know what you and Lucifer wear so I did quick shopping just in case this happened”.

“Thank you”, She replied with a smile.

Wolf replied with a serious expression,”You never need to thank me Chloe, ever”. 

He then walked off towards the entrance to the mansion, did she do something wrong? 

Wolf walked to his room and plopped down on his bed, this was going to be tough if Chloe was here. A man could only resist so much before he reached his limit, but with Chloe he had a primal instinct, a need, a craving but beside that, he loved her, deeply and unconditionally. 

It was getting late so he put together various vegetables and cooked them with three large rabbits he caught earlier in the nearby forest. He also took a detour back to Chloe’s house to collect Trixie, she was sleeping so he gently flew her to the mansion and tucked her in her bed. He himself went to his bedroom but not before he served dinner on the dining room table. Wolf layed silently is his bed and left himself to his thoughts.


	2. New day

Wolf woke up at about 3.00a.m. He transformed into his wolf form and took his daily run. After he had fully woken up he began making breakfast: pancakes with brownies and ice cream for Trixie; strawberry and lemon shortcakes with...pancakes for Chloe;the same as Trixie for Lucifer and a warm bottle of milk for Angelus. 

Chloe woke up in her bedroom with Lucifer next to her, she looked around the room. Since when they arrived it was late so she didn’t have time to study the room, her police instincts kicked in. 

Around the room layed various antiques, she then studied the bed which was canopied and saw the drapes cloth around it...so Wolf was a traditional guy. Her eyes continuously looked around the room until they glanced upon the furniture, it looked very EXPENSIVE- it was made out of fine wood...oak maybe? 

She decided that she needed to take a shower and get ready, after the shower she decided to look through her closet. What the Hell! It had everything that she usually wore from plaid shirts to her favourite white jacket, how did he know? She pushed away that question and picked out a casual shirt and jeans, she then smelled food. 

Wolf set the dishes on the table but not after making himself a full English breakfast, that was his favourite after all. Once he had finished, he called Trixie and the other guests,”Trixie! Chloe! Lucifer! Come on, breakfast is done!”. Everyone scurried downstairs   
and stared at the food then they said in unison,”Amazing!”. 

Wolf just simply chuckled and carried in a high chair,” Angelus will grow up to a teen in a few days, he will mature much quicker than a human child...I’ll go get him-“.  
“No brother, don’t worry I’ll get him”, Lucifer said.  
“Ok..sure”, Wolf said, and then added,”What’s up with you Lucifer?”.

“What do you mean?”, Lucifer replied.

“You’re acting quite cold towards me, I’m not Michael and I didn’t abandon you...you abandoned me when YOU left Hell”, Wolf said firmly.

“It’s not like we were buddy buddy anyway , true you were with me through the fall but I never said anything about us being close”, Lucifer murmured.

“You still don’t trust me do you?”, Wolf asked.

“I don’t”, He replied.

“So you trust DANIEL, and you don’t trust me?”, Wolf replied.

“No I didn’t-“, Lucifer tried to say.

“You do know that he is trying to take Chloe and Angelus away from you”, Wolf shouted, and then added,”We should take this outside”.

“Yes we should”, Lucifer replied.   
They stormed out through the front door, and then proceeded to shout at each other. Wolf’s eyes lit up and red flames danced in his eyes, this was bad. “A lot has changed since you left brother”, his wings automatically unfurled and then he added,”I am the king of Hell now”, Wolf shouted and all of the beings of Hell growled within his voice. This new discovery of information was interrupted as Wolf sensed Daniel and cursed under his breath. 

Chloe rushed out to intervene but as she did Daniel walked out of the trees and into view. Before Lucifer could have time to react Wolf was in front of Chloe, his wings splayed to keep her from Daniel and a dangerous protective glint in his eyes.

Wolf let out an inhuman growl that continued and deepened as Daniel backed off. 

Lucifer also tensed and backed off away from Wolf as he knew that Wolf had no limit to protect those he...he... loved. He loved Chloe too...

This epiphany was shortly lived as Lucifer was reminded of the situation they were in.

Wolf began to transform as his sharp teeth and claws started to grow in. He was going to turn, this was bad. 

He clasped the last bit of his human self and found the words,”Lu...Lucifer..take......Chloe...can’t...st....op”.

As soon as Chloe was out of view Wolf pounced on Daniel and attacked him. He tore him to pieces until all that was intact was his head, he killed his brother...again. 

Once it was over, he was exhausted and in his boxers, he forgot about that consequence. In his state-covered in blood and grime-he stumbled into the house.

He heard a faint,”Wolf..?”,but he could not find the source of this sound as he slipped out of consciousness.

He snapped his head up as he was now conscious and swore that if he were mortal he would have broke his neck.

He was shocked to find that he was not alone as a scarlet Chloe was using a sponge to clean the gory remains of Daniel off of him. He whispered in confusion,”Huh”.

“Oh...you’re awake”,Chloe said casually.

“What are you doing?”, Wolf asked.

“Cleaning you up...you were covered in blood before”, Chloe mumbled.

“You didn’t need to see me like that”, Hunter said solemnly.

“What...covered in blood, half-naked, or guns blazing and VERY protective of me”, she then added”Speaking of...why are you so protective of me, I haven’t even seen Lucifer like that”.

“I care about you a great deal Chloe..more than you could ever imagine”, Wolf whispered honestly.

Chloe looked him in the eyes and saw the honesty, she felt a blush spread on her cheeks.

He kissed her forehead softly and   
looked up at her eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation then he kissed her tenderly on her lips.

He pulled away slowly and shot her one last meaningful gaze before he walked out of the house and into the forest.

Wolf walked into the forest and turned into his wolf form. It was only a short time before a pack of wolves came and he went along with them, until he decided it was time to leave. 

Wolf gave himself a day before he would return to Hell. 

Chloe was talking to Lucifer about what they would do once the time for work came around. Lucifer would need to take care of Angelus but he would not be able to assist Chloe at the same time. Chloe said,”Then Wolf could help me, you’ve seen how protective of me he is, wait do you think he’s my...you know?”.

“He could be, I think it’s time we asked him”, Lucifer said.

Chloe and Lucifer questioned Wolf and he told them everything, that he had reversed time every time Chloe died and that he had been trying to save her for Eons. 

By the end of their discussion Wolf barely held back tears from reopening that deep wound inside his heart.

Wolf mumbled”This is too much, I’m leaving”, and without warning he fled to Hell.


	3. One month later

One month later when it was deep in summer Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie and Angelus were going to play American football for the family day. 

Lucifer was sulky as the custom jerseys he ordered were late and had not arrived yet. 

As the game was about to start Chloe noticed it was four to five but she shrugged it off as Angelus had already ruined her mood as he was already a teen and hormonal. 

Without warning a young shirtless man slid off his motorcycle and strolled towards the pitch. It was Wolf.

As soon as he joined their team the crowd went wild, he gave them a dazzling smile, the waited for the game to start.

Throughout the match Wolf was scoring touchdown after touchdown and was, in her mind probably faster than Usain Bolt.

The first time Wolf got his hands on a fumble he took off up the field like a… well... a bat out of hell. 

He sidestepped his way out of trouble like he had eyes in the back of his head, and bolted past several of the Goons’ defence. 

A couple of guys managed to get close to him but somehow Wolf just… ran over the top of them. The Ninjas scored a touchdown!

Dan- who was on the other team - accidentally overheard Chloe say something to Ella about ‘tremendous stamina’, which he really wished he hadn’t.

A loud cheer arose from the sidelines and the team converged on Wolf, whooping and slapping him on the back. 

Chloe’s face was shining with excitement and she smiled up Wolf in a way that made Lucifer’s heart ache. Wolf walked calmly down the field and back into his starting position.

A half dozen plays later Lucifer intercepted a pass and started sprinting down the field only to have Maze suddenly dart in and clothesline him from out of nowhere. 

The club owner was well over six feet but she knocked him flying, silencing any cops who doubted a five-foot-five -and-change female ex-bartender was bounty hunting hardened crims on her own.

Chloe winced for Lucifer as his feet went over his head and he slammed into the ground.

Wolf however, couldn’t help himself letting out a loud guffaw as he was knocked over.

As Lucifer hit the dirt, Dan was laughing also so hard he was doubled over. “HAHAHAA!! That was awesome!”. 

Wolf beamed at Dan and they high-fived despite being on opposing teams.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was okay, but still on the ground and bitching loudly. “Damn it Maze, that was uncalled for!”

Maze looked down at him, lifting a shoulder and an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitching impudently.

“Sorry.” Clearly not sorry.

It seemed Amenadiel, watching from the sidelines, had also enjoyed seeing Lucifer knocked on his ass, because he was clapping and laughing fit to bust.

“Yeaaahhh! Nice hit Maze!”

Still flat on his back Lucifer retorted, “Give it up Amenadiel! Maze isn’t going to play hide the sausage with you any more. Your tackle can turn blue for all she cares!”

Amenadiel stopped laughing and looked ready to run over and punch him, but stopped and chuckled instead.

“Hey Luci,” he taunted. “You gonna lie there for the rest of the game? Want a pillow and a blanket?”

Lucifer got up and promptly yelled back, “ Blue! Blue, I tell you!”

Ella sighed. “Yep, they’re brothers all right.”

Wolf grinned as he spotted Chloe sprinting past Rolfe and Cordell, long legs pumping and blonde hair flying as she crossed the last dozen yards into their end zone. 

Her head whipped around and when she’d spotted him, he quickly threw her the ball. She caught it easily, beaming from ear to ear.

Another touchdown! Wolf was about to convey to her his admiration when everything went abruptly pear-shaped.

 

Tucking in his chin, Cordell charged Chloe, driving into her body with his shoulder and delivering a glancing blow to her face with his head. 

The spectators gasped as one as Chloe flew backwards, hitting the ground with a horrible bonelessness, the ball bouncing loose. 

In an instant, Wolf was beside Chloe holding her head away from the ground.

Chloe?” Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned, blood trickling slowly from her nose. 

Her eyes blinked open and she took a couple of seconds to focus on the worried face above her.

“Wolf...”.

He was barely aware he was up and moving again, headed straight for Cordell, growling in fury with hardly a coherent thought in his head other than I am going to tear your head off you bastard .

Suddenly everyone was yelling and pushing. A wall of people materialised as they rushed in to hold both he and Lucifer back from Cordell. Lucifer shoved ruthlessly through, bellowing “ Let - me - at - him! ”

Whilst Wolf was silent from his anger and sent anyone in his way flying across the field. As he got to Cordell, he sent a right uppercut and Cordell was also sent flying across the fence and into a backyard of a house blocks away.

When his eyes were not glowing he carried Chloe onto his motorcycle and drove away to the mansion.

Chloe woke up with a huge headache and a couple of bandages around her forehead. 

She looked up and saw that Wolf was using a piece of wet fabric to dab at her head. He looked down at her with concerned eyes,” Are you okay?”, he asked.

“I’ve got a bad headache, but I’m fine”, she answered.

He walked over to a table a brought over a hot steaming cup then he placed it in her hands. He motioned for her to drink it.

She complied and sipped the concoction, as soon as she tasted it she was in heaven and then quickly downed the contents of the large mug.

He grinned and used a towel to gently dab her forehead she winced and he looked slightly concerned.”Why did you leave?”, She asked.


End file.
